Joshua Moon (Magician)
Joshua Moon is the protagonist of Magician. He's a young man who is testing the limits of his powers and will go to extreme lengths to break past them. History Origin His mother was a magician, a sort of magical creature and human hybrid, and his father was in the ancient society of Negardei, a group of the most powerful beings in the Unseen who band together to obliterate any and all evils. He inherited the Negardi's mark that allowed him to use very powerful magic. The early days in the Unseen The first time Joshua and Shlof had met was the first time Joshua had gone into the Unseen without the guidance of his mother. He knew of only the goblins and their “Mud King”, and she had mentioned unicorns but there was literally an entire world out there for Joshua to explore. So when his mother was not looking after him, Joshua ran off, and called upon his mark and it glowed a fantastic shade of purple. It was like a fire, intensifying from his palm. Young Joshua repeated the chant he heard his mother say at least a dozen times. And there it was. It mystified him. He ran right into it, and turned back to return to his room once he saw he was in the middle of a dark forest. The tear had closed and he was stuck in the forest. He started to walk along the forest, but tripped on a root and topped down the side of a high trail, leaving him in a small Elfian village with a broken leg. A young Shlof was the one to find Joshua lying in the bushes, injured. He was apprenticing under another elf as a medic in hopes to be able to one day, be in the king’s army as the medic. He knew how to set a broken leg so he had done so with Joshua. The young Magician started to cry and thrash about so he was brought back to the village itself by Shlof’s father. After he was healed, he began hunting and fishing and playing with Shlof. This was when Joshua’s mother finally found him and thanked the elf village for taking care of him. Joshua and his mother spent another month at the village as it was their annual festival of stars, and Joshua and his mother’s magic was the one thing keeping the village hidden from the blind trolls of Arkingtal, A small cave village of hunting trolls that couldn’t see anything that was involved with magic. It was Joshua and his mom, Velma, that hid the village from the trolls unknowingly, and when they left to return to their home in the human world, the trolls attacked. Upon returning to the village a week later (once again without his mother’s consent), there was nothing but bodies stacked upon bodies to be seen. He finds Shlof with a poisoned arrow in his upper thigh. Joshua panics and opens a tear back into the human world, retrieves his mother and brings her back to the horrible scene. She goes to tend to Shlof’s wounds and recognizes the type of poison that was used on the arrow that was used to shoot the young elf. It’s a type of poison that cannot be cured. Velma had discovered a potion that could slow the processes of Shlof’s sickness but he would need three of these potions (which had ingredients that were quite hard to find in the Unseen so Joshua often went to a Wal-Marts around the US to find them) a month. Velma explains why this happened to the village and how they were most likely the reason the trolls did not smell or hunt the village until they left. Joshua continues to collect the potions for his dying friend, today, continuing to feel guilty for the death of his family, friends, and some day, him. Shlof also went on to join the king’s army, like the always wanted. Eventually, he convinced the king to let him become the Chief Medic and Joshua would come to visit him and mock the townspeople, much to their dismay as Magicians, essentially bastards of the Magic/Human community, were not their favorite kind of people. Current events Joshua wil be on a team that goes into the human world and collects the magical creatures that wander into the human world, or execute them if they refuse. Category:Characters Category:Bloxx Category:Magician Category:Magician characters Category:LGBT Characters